


Creative Persuasion

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [33]
Category: Supernatural, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, One Shot, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arms crossed over her chest, Priestly’s eyes were narrowed on the other woman before her, one eyebrow cocked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> I had the sudden urge to do Dean/Priestly as girls. Not much smut but hey, it was fun and my third femslash I've ever written.

Arms crossed over her chest, Priestly’s eyes were narrowed on the other woman before her, one eyebrow cocked. On the other side of the living room, slumped down on their worn leather couch was her girlfriend, Deanna. Precious Dee. The same woman who did not want to leave the house and go to the doctors for fear of the inevitable. Her flu shot.

Dee was being completely unreasonable about all this. It was just a shot. Yeah the hunter did not like it, but she needed her flu shot, and damnit all, Priestly was going to make sure the other woman got it. Standing, she blew some of the neon green hair from her eyes, her floppy mowhawk bothering her slightly.

She knew she should have pulled it back into a pony tail. Making sure to keep eye contact with the other woman, she tilted her head to the side, smiling a little. Dee was pouting. Ooo she knew what was coming. Her girlfriend was a smart one after all…she’d give her that.

Slipping onto the couch next to her, she took Deanne’s chin in hand, turning the woman’s face towards her. Licking her lips slowly, she leaned in, tracing her tongue over Dee’s bottom lip. She loved how the other woman tasted. Always so sweet. She could feel where the skin was torn from when Dee was chewing on her lip a little too much. It just pressed her on further, moaning against her lip as she claimed them for a heated kiss.

“You know…if you come get his shot…I might just have a surprise in store for you…” she said hotly against the others lips, grinning a little wolfishly. One hand moved down into Dee’s jeans, teasing her slightly wet lips, earning a soft gasp. “I got a few new toys this week…some that I’ve ordered online…some new handcuffs too. I bet you’ll love being tied up and blindfolded as I fuck you with this new dildo I bought…” a low growl escaped her as she roughly rubbed two fingers over Dee’s clit, grinning as it elicited a sharp cry from her lips.

“Bet you just want me to fuck you right here. But no, I won’t. I’m not going to let you come. You’re going to listen to me, and you’re going to get that shot. And when we get back, I am going to lick that pussy of yours and fuck you raw. Because we both know how much you love it when I do that. Do you understand me?”

Dee’s eyes were glazed over as she looked into Priestly’s, mouth agape as her hips shook. Gasping breaths were coming from her as she tried to rock onto the hand that was tormenting her. All she could manage was to squeak out a quick, “y-yes…” before that hand was removed and Priestly pulled away, licking her fingers slowly with a small smile.

“If you want…I can get the one new toy to keep you ready for me…I know you love the vibrating egg…” she smirked wickedly as Deanne paled slightly, a small whimper leaving her as she collapsed back on the couch.

Taking that as a yes, Priestly left the room to fetch the toy, grinning wickedly. It was not long later that she returned with the little egg in hand, a remote attached to it by a small chord. Working her girlfriends jeans open a little roughly, she pressed her lips to Dee’s, eating her moans.

She slipped the egg between Dee’s lips, feeling her juices and smiling a little. Making sure it was nestled just above her clit, she grinned. Controller in hand, she turned it up to the maximum speed, listening to the small cry falling from her lovers lips. “Mnnn…there we go, just what Mama likes to hear.” Making sure to adjust Dee’s underwear so it would not slip out of place, she hit the controller in the woman’s pocket. “No turning it off you hear?” a grin spread on her features. “Wouldn’t want Mama to be upset no would we? You’re going to be a good girl and wear that all the way to the doctor’s office and back, y’hear?”

Dee nodded firmly, her eyes glazed slightly with lust as she bucked on the couch. She seemed to be trying to hard to not moan like a wanton slut. Trying to hard to stay still. Well she would need to try harder once they were outside of the apartment…

Oh today was going to be fun. Priestly was sure of that.


End file.
